


Le métier de Rois

by cuivresdesax



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuivresdesax/pseuds/cuivresdesax
Summary: Damen and Laurent's difficulties are not over yet. They are both kings and will have each to face new challenges to bring both their countries to the unity they desire.The story is set after the events of Kings Rising. It is canon except for TSP.Thanks to Sandra for being my beta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a French expression used by Louis XIV, the Sun King, as a title to the memoirs he wrote for his son. It can be translated as "the trade of being kings".

Another warm and beautiful sunny day came in Akielos, to everyone's despair. Not a drop of rain had fallen over the country in months. All harvests were lost, green had completely disappeared from the landscape. Men had to dig deeper and deeper each day to find water that was not only muddy but barely enough for the men and cattle to drink and, therefore, not enough for farming. 

Damen took action by opening the royal barns, that were always kept full for times of starvation or wars. He had food distributed by the army throughout the land, keeping the price and the quantity of imported wheat to a minimum low. He also made sure that the wells were guarded so to ensure that everyone could get access to free water and prevent riots. It was difficult, but no one in Akielos suffered of hunger or thirst.

His counselors were certain that rain would soon come and that there was no need to purchase supplies; after all, the drought had started a few months before Damen's miracle comeback and couldn't last much more. Damen didn't heed their advice and spent months negotiating with neighboring countries to buy necessary supplies. Better safe than sorry, he told his counselors. 

He purposely didn't contact Vere. Laurent had enough on his hands as it was. He had rushed back to Arles as soon as it was certain that Damen's wound would heal and that Kastor’s supporters had all been arrested. Laurent couldn't afford to leave his own throne empty too long. During his 7 years of Regency, his uncle had carefully placed his men in all positions of influence, and Laurent couldn't give these people time to regain forces against him.

Also, the commoners had been shocked upon learning that their beloved Golden Prince was the lover of the Akielon Prince-Killer; Laurent had to gain back their trust and respect before his opponents could use that fact against him. 

Damen didn't doubt for a second Laurent's ability to manipulate even a whole nation in his favor but still thought it was unwise to appeal to Vere's generosity at such a time.

Buying food should normally not be a difficult task. Unfortunately, however, the whole world only was too aware of Akielos' desperate situation. What's more, the drought was also affecting Patras and therefore, with two desperate buyers on the market, all the offers from other kingdoms set prices to scandalous amounts, at least 5 times the normal price. There was little choice however, with no sign of rain and the royal granges totally empty.

Of course, Damen really shouldn't have been surprised with what happened next. 

One day, during a depressing council meeting discussing raising taxes needed to purchase food, a messenger from Vere sought entrance, stating that he had a message of utmost importance from his King. Damen and the Kyros listened while the man read the royal missive that stated in few words that the King of Vere was sending food supplies to his royal brother. No price was asked, as the supplies came directly from the royal reserves. 

There had been a stunned silence in the council's room. Damen felt prouder than he could ever express of his lover. He was greatly enjoying the astonishment of the assembled Kyros. He knew that all of them were wary of the alliance with Vere, thinking that a simple peace treaty was more than enough to mark friendship between the two countries.

“It's...it's a very generous offer from His Highness” said Ilias, Kyros of Marlas.  
“I motion for His Highness to be awarded the Golden Spear” Echion, Kyros of Aegina added with admiration. 

The Order of the Golden Spear was the highest distinction in Akielos and had never been awarded to a foreigner before. The motion was submitted to the Council and voted on unanimously.

“We send our deepest thanks to our brother of Vere, who once again comes to our help in difficult circumstances. Akielos will never forget such a generous gesture.” said Damen to the messenger. The man stepped forward and bowed while presenting a sealed letter. “His Majesty has entrusted me with another message, Exalted.”

Damen waited until he was alone in his chamber to open the letter. There was only one word in Laurent's precise and elegant handwriting.  
“Idiot.”

It had been done in Laurent's efficient way. Ten days later, boats filled with wheat, corn, dried meat, and fodder...arrived at Ios. Damen watched the boats being unloaded from the palace among cries of joy from the population. He knew Laurent, always the pragmatic, had not made the trip. In his letters, Laurent often expressed his concern that power- hungry people would use Akielos’ drought to weaken Damen. Therefore, by staying away, he was making sure that the glory of the day and the gratitude of the Akielons were aimed solely at Damen. 

Damen felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that Nikandros had joined him on the balcony. The two men stood in silence, enjoying the moment. There would be festivities tonight. Even if there was no food to waste, everyone deserved some fun and relaxation and Damen particularly needed to relieve some stress now that he was certain there would be no food shortage that year.

He smiled at his friend. “Tell me, Nikandros, are your feelings towards the alliance with Vere warmer now?”

Nikandros shook his head. “King Laurent is sincere in his wish for alliance with us, of this I have no doubt. Such as I have no doubt of his affection for you.”  
Damen frowned at his friend's tone. “But?”

Nikandros looked him in the eyes. “But King Laurent is a complicated man. You are not.”

Damen sighed. He didn't resent Nikandros for his words, because he knew they were sincere and meant no harm. Nikandros had a hard time accepting their relationship even if his opinion on Laurent had greatly improved. Nikandros had sincere respect for Laurent, both as a man and as a ruler. But respect was very different from friendship. Nikandros still resented Laurent for the treatment inflicted on Damen. Damen often caught Nikandros glancing disapprovingly at his golden cuff and the way his face contorted every time he saw Damen's bare back was more than telling. 

But today was a day of rejoicing, not of arguing. Not only were his people safe, but in less than two months Damen would ride to Marlas for a session of the joint Akielos and Veretian council and be reunited with Laurent. Even better, the two of them had managed to clear their schedules for an incredibly long period of ten days of vacation right after the session. Nothing could spoil that day.

“One day, my friend, one day, you'll understand. Now let's prepare for a long night, we all deserve to have some fun.”

* * *

For their ten days of vacation, Laurent and Damen went to Acquitart. Laurent wanted to check the renovation underway and Damen just wanted to go wherever Laurent was. 

They had barely been staying for two days when in the late afternoon, a group of riders talking loudly in Akielon was heard entering the courtyard, accompanied by what seemed at least 50 barking dogs. 

Laurent peered out of a window and groaned. “Makedon. And what looks like his entire army.”

“Stay here. I'll get rid of him” said Damen, exasperated. He was turning to leave when Laurent grabbed his arm.

“Damen, offending Makedon is not a good idea. And I did invite him to hunt here.”

“Believe me, once he finds out what chamois tastes like, he's going to be extremely offended” said Damen.

“The man drinks griva for breakfast, his taste-buds are long gone.” 

“Fine, then he can come back here in ten days, it's not like he can't hunt without us holding his spears” insisted stubbornly Damen.

“He isn't here for us, he's here for me” answered calmly Laurent.

Damen rolled his eyes but said nothing. It was sadly true.

“Fine. One hunt and then I'll throw him out.”

 

The morning of the hunt, in the busy and noisy courtyard, Damen noticed a little brown haired girl looking about 12 with a slave cuff around her neck. She was standing shyly a few feet away from Laurent and was staring at him, fascinated. Laurent, talking with a stable boy, was oblivious of the attention. Damen walked to him and nodded towards the little girl. Laurent turned and, noticing her, smiled gently. She flushed and ran away.

Damen laughed but Laurent looked thoughtful. He signaled to one of Makedon's servant. “The little girl that was here, who is she?”.

The servant bowed deeply before answering. “Your Highness, her name is Aliette. She's just a slave of General Makedon.”

“She's Veretian, isn't she?”

“I wouldn't know, Your Highness”. 

Laurent gestured to the man that he could go. Damen and him exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing. The little girl was one of the hundreds of Veretian children enslaved by the Akielons after the battle of Marlas. They were children's whose family couldn't pay for their freedom or had been orphaned by the war and had been taken as spoils of war.

Freeing those children and getting them back to their families was a priority for Laurent. Now In the second year of his reign, he had managed to buy about 150 of them, but it was no easy task since there was no record to where these children had been sent, and many of their Veretian names had been changed to traditional Akielon ones. Finding one in Acquitart among the retinue traveling with Makedon was an opportunity that Laurent was not likely to pass.

 

The hunt had been fun, Damen had to admit. Chasing chamois was very different than hunting boars or deers. It was Makedon who had managed to throw a killing spear, even in Damen suspected that Laurent had let him win the chase. As a result, Makedon had been in an excellent mood in the ride back to the fortress and Laurent and him had been conversing easyly.

Everyone went to get some rest and get ready for a night of loud partying; in their chambers, Damen and Laurent were dressing after bathing.  
“I'm going to get terribly drunk tonight.” said Laurent flippantly.

Damen rolled his eyes.

“That man has a terrible influence on you, Laurent. He had his hunt, you don't have to humor him any further.”

“We have a bet. I asked Makedon to sell me Aliette but he refused, so I challenged him. If I out-drink him, he'll gift her to me.”

“And if you loose?”

“I'll marry his eldest daughter.”

Damen froze. His fists clenched and he was about to rush out to find and murder Makedon when he noticed that Laurent's eyes were twinkling. 

He groaned. “Laurent...”

“I'll take his nephew in my personal guard. Makedon seems quite desperate to get rid of the lad.”

 

It was no surprise that Makedon had brought his infamous griva with him. The whole assembly cheered loudly when two bottles were set on the table in front of Makedon and Laurent. It seemed they had all been informed of the bet and even knew of Laurent previous record of 6 glasses. 

“First one to throw up or to pass out looses” said Makedon, clapping cheerfully Laurent on the shoulder. “Nephew, you're going to enjoy Arles” he added, which prompted heavy laughter in the room.

And the bet began. If Laurent had thought he could cheat, he had to be disappointed. One of Makedon's lieutenant stood in front of them, in charge of taking count of the shots and checking that the glasses were entirely empty before refilling them. 

The first four glasses went down quickly. Makedon was laughing harder and making lewd comments, while Laurent stayed as calm as usual, with only the tint to his cheeks getting more and more pronounced.

The fifth glass was a little more difficult to drink for both men. Makedon was slurring heavily now and Laurent almost missed the table when he set his empty glass down.

The sixth glass had to be poured again because Makedon was laughing so hard that he spilled half of it on Laurent. Both men drank it.

The seventh glass was drowned in one gulp by Makedon while Laurent sipped it slowly. 

The eighth glass was the last. Makedon drowned it just as quickly and then went very still. Laurent was still sipping when Makedon fell face first on the table, still grinning. Laurent finished his glass and Damen took it from his hand, turning it down to show everyone that it was empty.

Damen knew exactly how to proceed; he waited until everyone had left the banquet to pull Laurent up slowly. He took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. “I don't know how but I am certain that you cheated.”

Laurent looked at him with bleary eyes. “And so?”.

Damen laughed and walked him slowly up the stairs.

As they were turning in the corridor leading to their rooms, Damen spotted a little shadow hunched in the dark. He was already reaching for his knife when the shadow moved into the light and he recognized Aliette. She looked worriedly at Laurent.

“Is he alright?” she whispered.

“Don't worry, he's going to be fine.” answered Damen softly.

Laurent lifted his head and locked eyes with her.

“Aliette... Welcome back in Vere” he managed to say with only a slight slur.

The girl's face lit up and she jumped in joy, before running in front of Laurent. There she kneeled and took his hand to kiss it.

“No kneeling anymore...” said Laurent.

“The King is tired, Aliette, as you must be. Go to sleep” said Damen gently.

Aliette stood, her face stained with tears. 

“Thank you, Your Highness” she whispered; “for caring for me. Just like your brother, who died on the battlefield to protect us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why won't the rain come?” wondered Damen, looking at the cloudless sky. Not a single drop of rain had fallen over Akielos for over a year. The fact that the last drought in Akielos, that had happened more than 50 years ago, had lasted three years, was not a reassuring fact.

Damen walked back slowly towards Nikandros, who was waiting for him with the horses. At least, the exhausting days of summer heat were gone, even if it was much too hot for the fall season. The two men had escaped the palace for a ride on the cliffs.

“It still won't rain today,” said Damen as casually as he could.

“No, it doesn't look like it.” Nikandros gave him an intense look. “But I speak for every Akielon when I say how lucky we are that you are our King during those difficult times.”

Damen knew there was no flattery in Nikandros words. He hadn't failed his people and done everything humanly possible to spare them more suffering. Therefore, he answered sincerely. “Thank you, my friend. But it is a poor consolation.”

Now that both Akielos and Vere's royal granges were empty and Damen's constant offers to buy food from other countries kept coming back with fake sympathy and exorbitant prices, the situation really was desperate. 

This time however, Damen kept Laurent informed of his difficulties. So, when one day he received a letter from Laurent simply stating “Wait.” he stopped all negotiations with foreign envoys and did just that.

Five days later, the same messenger as the previous year arrived, carrying a copy of a royal edict signed by Laurent a few days before.

The edict proclaimed that all of Vere's food production, not needed for local consummation, was not to be kept, nor sold to anyone but Akielos. The edit fixed the maximum selling price for every product, a price only slightly higher than the usual. Anyone trying to rake in the surplus or to sell it over the fixed price would be guilty of violating the royal edict and imprisoned, his lands and goods confiscated. 

Once more Vere was saving the people of Akielos; Damen let out a breath of relief. His people would be fed and his country would not be ruined for another season.

This time again, the messenged had a private missive for Damen; Laurent was asking him to meet him at Acquitart in a fortnight, as discreetly as possible. The message put Damen on edge; he had last seen Laurent three months ago and had sensed something preoccupying him. Laurent's answers to Damen's inquiries had been vague, only increasing Damen's worries. 

A few days late, after planning his travel carefully, he rode to Acquitart with only a handful of loyal guards, all dressed in commoners clothes.

They made their entrance at sunset and were immediately ushered into the fortress by a servant, away from prying eyes. Damen was greeted by Arnoul, the caretaker, who directed him to Laurent's room. Damen barely had time on the way to take notice of the new improvements that had been made since his last stay a year ago. Arnoul knocked at the door and opened without waiting, ushering Damen inside before closing the door. 

Laurent stood from his desk and walked to Damen. For a few seconds, they stood watching each other, Damen relieved to find that Laurent, at least physically, was perfectly well, and that his composure was as calm as ever. Then Laurent took another step forward and wordlessly, both men embraced. Laurent lifted his head and they shared a slow, gentle kiss.

“I am just making sure that you haven't gained weigh” said Laurent, still holding Damen in his arms.

Damen huffed a laugh. “Which means we're sneaking out through your secret passage. Another secret meeting with the Vaskians?”

Laurent went to lock the door. “Secret. I like that word.”

 

They found the horses saddled in the stables and left hurriedly. There was no moon, which was the kind of details that Damen knew had nothing to do with chance; Laurent had carefully planned their escape so as not to be spotted.

They didn't wait long in the ruins ; now Damen didn't mind this time when the Vaskian women put the blind on his eyes. Another short ride and they were in the familiar camp, in front of Halvik.

Now that Damen was here as King, the whole clan's attitude towards him had greatly improved. Damen still wasn't fluent enough in the Vaskian dialect to understand what was being said, so the greetings and small talk while food was served were made in Veretian, out of respect for him. However, Halvik's Veretian wasn't fluent either, and after a while, she said with a thick accent that what she had to say would have to be in her language.

“But I know how to keep you distracted” she said with a cunning smile.

Damen looked worriedly at Laurent, whose face was totally impassive. As he was wondering if Laurent intended once more to loan his stud services, he saw two women, one of them he immediately recognized as Kashel, move forward, holding the hands of three little girls about 2 years of age, two of them obviously twins. Laurent chuckled softly and Damen gaped, in wonder, at his daughters.

The little girls looked at him curiously and, in unison, recited a little compliment they had been taught in hesitant Veretian. Damen laughed and clapped his hands. Laurent leaned close.

“Why don't you take some time to get to know your daughters? And here...”. Laurent had been carrying a small bag, that Damen had assumed where bribes for Halvik. He handed the bag to Damen who opened it and saw three beautiful dolls inside. 

Damen shook his head. “You knew.”

“Don't keep the ladies waiting, it's bad manners.”

Smiling, Damen stood and went to sit in front of his daughters; they were not shy and went to sit on his legs, while their mothers sat besides him. 

“Hello, little ones. You are very beautiful. What are your names?” he said slowly in Veretian. They looked up at him but obviously didn't understand. Kashel however seemed to have learned some Veretian, because she answered.

She pointed to one of the girls “Her...mine. She is Feeny. And...” She pointed to the twins “Tunank and Boresk”. The little girls nodded proudly. 

“Well, Feeny, Tunank and Boresk, won't you give your father a kiss?” They seemed to have been taught the word "father" because they repeated it laughing before gesturing to the bag. Damen smiled and pulled out the dolls, giving one to each. They first looked at them, not daring to touch, admiration clear on their face, before taking them carefully. Their mothers said something in Vaskian and each little girl went to give a kiss to Damen and then sat back talking animatedly among themselves, admiring their dolls.

Damen heard Laurent clear his throat and turned back; Laurent looked pointedly at the bag. Damen picked it up again and saw two beautifully carved silver combs. Smiling, he gave one to Kashel and one to the other woman, who both seemed just as happy as their daughters. 

The group sat together, Damen enjoying the sight of his daughters playing happily with the dolls. After a moment, Laurent went to sit next to him. The girls stopped playing and looked at Laurent as if he was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. 

It was no surprise to Damen, children always were fascinated by Laurent; still, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous when his own daughters ignored him and fought over the honor of sitting on Laurent's lap. However, he soon forgot that feeling when Laurent started to sing a nursery rhyme to the children's delight, in a language that Damen did not know.

“This is Kempt, right?” he asked when the song was over.

“Yes, my mother used to sing it to me.” said Laurent. “Give me three coins.”

Damen handed him 3 golden coins and watched Laurent performing his magic trick; he had obviously been practicing and had even improved the trick. Each coin reappeared in the children's ear and given to each of them. They ran away in awe to show them at the other children of the camp, not forgetting their dolls.

Damen watched them go fondly then turned and caught Laurent looking at him intently.

“They're pretty, aren't they?” said Damen.

“Yes, they are.” Laurent hesitated. “Would you like them to go to Ios?”

Damen shook his head. “No, they're obviously perfectly happy here. And I doubt their mothers would enjoy living at the court. But I would like to see them again.”

“If one were a boy...” said Laurent, who did not finish his sentence.

Damen shrugged. “There will be time to think of heirs, Laurent. Is this why you brought me here? To see my daughters?”

Laurent didn't answer right away. “Partly. I needed to check some troubling rumors. Unfortunately, it seems they are more than just rumors. I can't tell you now, though, we have to head back. It wouldn't be safe for Halvik if word spread that we met with her.”

The ride back was made easily and soon enough they were back in their chamber in the sleeping fortress.

It was only when they were both in bed that Laurent shared with Damen what he knew. 

“There are rumors from the north; it seems the Bandars have stopped fighting each other and managed to unite under one king.”

Damen pondered the news. Then Bandars were famed warriors, known for their extreme brutality. It was said that they drank a potion before battle that made them fearless and unaware of physical pain. They were too far away from Akielos to have ever been a threat there, but there had been some violent battles with Vere. Damen knew enough of military history to have studied all of them.

“It is bad news but the Bandars are not really a threat, are they? Their only access to Vere is the northern forests; it is impossible for an army to cross them, only small groups of warriors have managed and have been always been defeated. ” said Damen.

“I don't trust the Vaskian Empress. Patras and Vask are both very critical of our alliance, they don't like the idea of their neighboring countries becoming too powerful. I already knew that in the past months an unusual number of messengers were spotted going back and forth Bazal and Skarva. Halvik told me that there are also messengers traveling from Skarva to a mysterious place in the North.”

That was alarming news. 

“Do you think Vask will join forces with the Bandars against Vere?” asked Damen.

“There are no troop movements in Vask, I am sure of that. Also, Vask would not attack us without Patras support and Patras can't afford to go to war now, they have enough on their hands with the drought. Still, it is something I have to keep in check. Make sure you have good spies in Patras.”

“Patras will not act against us, Torverld is a friend.” said Damen.

“I'm afraid Torverld wouldn't have much say in this” answered Laurent. “But enough now; we have to leave tomorrow. Halvik is taking great risk by helping us, it will raise suspicion if it is discovered that both of us are here. Maybe we could use the time we have left in a more pleasant way.”

Damen agreed wholeheartedly.

 

A few months later, Damen was awaiting an official visit from Laurent in Ios. As happy as he was to be reunited with him, he was also worried about him leaving his throne empty for 15 days. 

Despite the drought, Damen's popularity in Akielos was excellent. In fact, the general opinion in Akielos was that Damen had greatly proven his value as a king, managing against all odds to keep both his people and his country safe.

It was different in Vere. It was too soon to expect the Veretians to harbor any positive feeling towards the Akielons. Why should they help a neighboring country that had been an enemy for so long? Damen was informed by his ambassador in Arles that there were unflattering talks from a part of the nobility and the rich merchants - talks of the Veretian King sacrificing his own people's welfare in order to please his lover.

If the rain didn't come, Damen would have to choose between causing Laurent's difficulties by accepting the help he knew the King of Vere would offer, or weakening his own country by buying food supplies at inflated prices. In normal times, the latter would already have caused a substantial dent in the kingdom's treasure, but after Kastor's short reign, there was very little money left in the royal coffers. Kastor had spent liberally to pay for wars and for buying loyalty. And because of the drought, Akielos, usually renowned for the quality of its oil, its wine, and its cotton, had made no profit from exports. 

 

The only good news was that the relations between Patras and Vask had just cooled down. Patras had asked Vask's help to avoid a food shortage and the Vaskian Empress had made an offer that was four times the usual prices, coldly stating that Patras would not get a better offer anywhere else.

So, despite all, Damen was determined to stop worrying for a few days. He could start stressing again once Laurent returned to Vere. Now, they would just enjoy their time together.

That night, there was no news of Laurent but a messenger arrived, saying the horses of the Veretian delegation had fallen ill after drinking contaminated water and there was delay finding fresh horses. They were announced to arrive next day. Damen went to bed frustrated and lonely. 

He didn't remember falling asleep but woke up to a loud sound. He jumped up in his bed, instinctively reaching for his sword, when he realized he was alone and that the sound had been the wind blowing the window open.

The wind?

Damen suddenly became aware that he was no longer hot; the room temperature had dropped.  He rushed to the balcony in time to see a flash of lightning quickly followed by loud thunder. He heard cries of joy and saw that there were people in the gardens looking up at the sky. A storm was coming. It was going to rain - for the first time in almost three years.

When the first drops fell, it was the end of a nightmare. Damen dressed hurriedly and rushed out of his rooms. His guards had heard the news and were smiling and bowed gratefully when he urged them to join him. Damen felt everyone in Akielos should partake in the jubilation. On his way to the gardens, crowded with every single inhabitant of the palace, Nikandros joined him, smiling like a fool with tears in his eyes. Both men embraced, then laughed, and then embraced again.

The gardens were a wonderful sight. People were dancing and singing in the pouring rain, musicians playing on drums and flutes, all illuminated by flashes of lightning. Since the lawn in the garden was long gone, the ground was quickly turning to mud, but nobody cared about getting dirty. 

Damen ordered a passing servant to bring wine and alcohol with whatever food to be found in the kitchen to the veranda. The night was going to be long and he intended to enjoy it with his people. 

A drenched Damen was among group of soldiers, clapping his hands and singing the song to which some girls were dancing, when he heard his name called.

“Exalted! Exalted! His Highness has arrived! He is here!”

Damen left the group of dancers and rushed back towards the palace. However, he had to stop when he spotted his favorite person, and smiled at the sight of a spotless Laurent, tactically positioned on the covered veranda. Only the fact that his perfectly braided hair was slightly darker than usual, betrayed the fact that he had just come in from riding through the pouring rain. Being soaked while wearing a chiton was one thing, in Veretian attire it had to be extremely uncomfortable, but Laurent was just as dignified as if he was in the throne room.

Just as Damen was walking toward his lover, he spotted a group of Akielon men moving straight towards Laurent. Laurent, having his back on them talking with some courtiers, didn't notice. When they were just a few feet from him, a voice yelled “grab him!” and the group rushed as one. Before Laurent could act, he was seized by strong hands, carried into the garden and launched in the air, caught, and launched again, among laughter and cries of “Hail the Rainmaker King!” 

Damen, laughing at the sight of Laurent flying gracefully in the air, ran to join the fun. 

“Damianos” said Laurent in a warning voice when he spotted Damen pushing himself among his tormentors.

“Relax and enjoy, sweetheart,” answered Damen.

The Veretians, who at first thought their King was in danger and had rushed to his help, now stood, unsure of what to do. Then one of them noticed Laurent repressing a smile and soon the bolder ones, leaded by Lazar, took part in the game, cheering gleefully.

Then Damen decided that he had had enough of men touching Laurent. So once Laurent was propelled in the air again, he walked in the middle of the circle of the laughing men and held out his arms to catch Laurent.

Damen hadn't taken in account the fact that both of them were drenched, so even if he did break Laurent's fall easily, he couldn't prevent Laurent from sliding from his arms. Damen tried to hold on to him but just ended up losing his balance, and they both fell on the muddy ground. At the sight of the two kings lying in the pouring rain, the others threw themselves laughing on the ground to join them. Laurent tried to flee from the pile but Damen caught him around the waist and pulled him back in the mud. He turned him on his back and covered him with his body to make sure he wouldn't get hit accidentally by the young men fooling around them. He held himself on his elbows so as not to crush him, and just savored the sight of Laurent, soaked and dirty, his blond hair now brown and yet still breathtakingly beautiful.

Laurent stopped squirming then and gently placed his hand on Damen's soiled cheek.

“Barbarian”, he said fondly.

“Rainmaker,” answered Damen, “you know, that name's going to stick.”

“I've been called worst,” said Laurent.

Damen grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“Grant me a dance, Your Highness?”

“A rain dance. How adequate.”

Damen laughed and stood, pulling Laurent on to his feet.

“I'm afraid there's nothing adequate in our ways of dancing. Think you can manage those primitive moves?” asked Damen.

“Just try not to step on my feet too much, you oaf.”

Laurent pulled Damen with him towards a group of dancers and started to move in rhythm to the music. Damen had never seen him dance before but wasn't surprised that Laurent pulled it off easily. For one, Laurent's upbringing most certainly involved dancing lessons. But most importantly, Laurent's natural grace made him pleasant to look at no matter what he did, even covered in mud from head to toes.

Damen watched him for a few minutes until he could no longer resist the pleasure of dancing with Laurent anymore. He stepped forward until they were almost chest to chest, put one hand on Laurent's hip, the other on his shoulder, and both swayed, carefree, under the warm pouring rain until dawn.

Akielos had an extremely plentiful crop that year.


	3. Chapter 3

When Damen and Laurent arrived at Marlas, the mixed Veretian and Akielon council had been in session for three weeks. They were working on putting together a mixed army. For a start, it would only consist of a small force of 1.000 soldiers, 500 Veretians and 500 Akielons. 

Both Kings took their places at the head of the table and listened, unflappable, the council-members explaining in great detail every point of disagreement, including who to name as commander of the army, a Veretian or an Akielon, where to position it, not to mention what uniforms the soldiers would wear.

“Well”, said Laurent calmly when the report was over. “It is a relief to see that such important matters have your complete attention. Expecting you to settle this in three little weeks was obviously completely unrealistic. Damianos, what is your opinion?”

“It is very complicated.” answered Damen with a stone face. “Of course, perhaps we could... divide the joint force in 2 regiments of 500 men each, half Veretians and half Akielons. It's a bold move, but we could try.”

Laurent pondered this seriously for a moment.

“That does seem a possibility. Then one regiment could be lead by a Veretian. It needs to be a man who speaks Akielon and is capable of commanding an army. If only I knew of such a man...oh, but I do. I appoint Jord.”

“Excellent choice” approved Damen. “I can't think of anyone who speaks Veretian and is a valuable soldier. Well, except Pallas. He is young but comes from a family of great fighters and has been trained since birth to be in command of an army and his Veretian is also quite good now.”

“Perfect”, said Laurent. “Now, where to position 500 men? It needs to be close to Arles, so I will be able to personally survey their work. It seems this little place near Arles called Chastillon fits the requirement and it happens to be empty at the moment.”

“Really? How fortunate.” said Damen cheerfully. Then he shook his head. “Sadly, there is nothing of the sort at Ios. Well, unless you consider the Kingsmeet. There are barracks there and training fields, stables, mostly empty since guarding the Kingsmeet nowadays only requires about 50 men.”

Laurent sighed sadly.

“We still need to dress those men, they have no uniforms and Veretian and Akielon uniforms are so different. I'm afraid this is a dead end, Damianos.”

“And we were so close.” agreed Damen with chagrin. “The fact is, considering the weather in Akielon, the chiton is most appropriate. You don't think we could embroider a lion in a starbust on them, do you? And your regiment could wear your traditional Veretian uniform with the same embroidery.”

“What an extraordinary coincidence. I just had some craftsmanship done on such a design at Arles.” said Laurent, snapping his fingers. Immediately, a servant brought to him a tray on which laid four different escutcheons of both the Veretian starbust and the Akielon lion entwined. He passed them to Damen who looked at them carefully before raising his head.

“It's beautiful work. Is there one you favor?” asked Damen.

“No, I can't seem to make up my mind. Well, it is the exact kind of decision for the council to make.” said Laurent. He turned back to the stunned council members “Take all the time you need and show us your decision tomorrow morning. Well, this had been exhausting.” he added, raising. “We will retire for today.”

The silence in the room remained long after the doors had closed on the retreating Kings.

* * *

Damen was still laughing when they reached their quarters

“You shouldn't laugh, we're the ones who appointed those incompetent fools” noted Laurent once the door to their room was locked. “Oh, Aliette, there you are” he added and Damen noticed the little girl sitting at a table with a book. 

The girl raised her head and smiled happily at Laurent but tensed visibly at Damen. However, she raised and bowed respectfully to him. She was small for her age, with long dark hair, brown eyes and, like many people from Delfeur, skin color closer to Damen's than Laurent's.

“Aliette, I thought you had gone back to your family?” asked Damen. 

“My mother died while I was captive” answered Aliette in an icy tone. “I had no family to go back to.”

“Aliette, why don't you go warm up in the training field? I'll join you soon for your lesson” said Laurent in a kind voice. The little girl smiled and left in a run.

“You're training her how to fight? With a sword?” asked Damen.

“Why not? She's allowed to learn how to defend herself.” said Laurent. “And don't be offended by her attitude, she'll warm up to you eventually, but right now she sees you as the man responsible for her enslavement. She doesn't really understand yet, she's only 14.”

“Do you plan on keeping her ?” asked Damen.

“I first thought she could go live with Orlant's mother, she's always complaining that she's lonely. Aliette refused. She begged me to keep her as a servant.” said Laurent.

“Is that what she is?” asked Damen doubtfully. The girl was wearing clothes much too refined for a servant.

“I suppose she's my pupil.” said Laurent. “She is intelligent; she didn't even know how to read a few months ago and now her nose is always in a book.  
Come on, I'm sure you can show her some useful moves with a sword, if you can manage not to crush her.”

 

Winter, surprisingly cold, settled while they had been staying at Marlas for about a month. The stay was pleasant; there was a lot of work to do, and their days were busy, but at least they were sharing the same bed every night. 

One afternoon, when they were playing chess in front of a fire place, a servant announced a horseman with an important message for Laurent. The man was ushered in, looking exhausted and frozen. He bowed and saluted the Kings, then hesitated, looking at Laurent. “You may speak in front of King Damianos” said Laurent.

“Your Majesty, Exalted” said the man. “It is done. The Bandars have reached an agreement with Vask. They have been granted free pass in the empire, provided they stay away from cities. In exchange, they will be led to a pass in the mountains leading to Vere. A second attack will take place against Akielos by Patras. They are know that Akielos will send a large army to Vere to help fight the Bandars. The Patrasian army will hide near the border and let the Akielon army enter Vere. They will wait a few days so the Akielons don't have time to come back and attack Akielos.”

Damen couldn't believe his ears. His spies in Bazal kept sending reports that there was no threat coming from Patras. Laurent, on the other hand, didn't look surprised.

“Where is the Patrasian army now? And how many are they?” asked Laurent.

“They are hiding behind the mountains near Delfeur. There are at least 5.000 men, maybe more.”

“And the Bandars?”

The man winced. “All of the tribes, 10.000 according to what our man heard.”

Laurent took in the information with no emotion. “Will the Vaskian army join forces with the Bandars?”

“No, the empress does not wish to enter the war.”

“Of course not. 10.000 fanatics with no warning, she has no need to risk her troops to see Vere defeated.” said Laurent coldly. “How much time before the attack?”

“The Bandars are already in Vask so it's a matter of days. I am sorry, Your Majesty, the secret has been well guarded, I only found out a few days ago and I rode as fast as I could, but the roads are difficult with the snow.”

Laurent shook his head. “You are a faithful servant of Vere and I am very satisfied with your services. Go get some well-deserved rest.”

As soon as the man left, Laurent turned to Damen. They stood silently for a minute, both knowing what had to be done. It was Laurent who broke the silence.

“We must part.”

“I know.”

Damen hated it but Laurent was right. Both countries were going to be attacked and needed their respective Kings to lead their army.

“I will ride back to Arles and gather my army. Hopefully I'll have more information on where the Bandars plan to cross the border when I reach it; I'm certain it will be in Varenne but I need to know where exactly.”

Damen stepped forward and put his hands around Laurent's neck.

“Laurent, I'm not going to wait for Patras to attack. I'm going to find them and destroy them, then I'll rush north to meet you. All you have to do is restrain the Bandars in Varenne long enough. Both our armies can overcome 10.000 Bandars, yours alone cannot.”

He felt Laurent stiffen so he added. “You know it has nothing to do with your skills on the battlefield or your army's value. All I am asking is for you not to take unnecessary risk when you know help is coming.”

After a while, Laurent nodded. “I won't. But be careful in your own battle, 5.000 Patrasians is no laughing matter either.”

Damen sighed. “You know, this year we managed to spend six months together. I have full intention to make it at least eight months next year. I am not going to let anyone in the world ruin that for us.”

“Neither am I” said Laurent. “Not when we are so close”.

Finally, Laurent stepped back. “We must leave now. I will see you in Varenne.”

 

* * *

Damen sailed from Marlas to Ios, making stops along the coast to send messengers to each kyroi to gather their army at the Patrasian border and wait for him there. He arrived in Ios five days later, hoping that the war in Vere hadn't began yet. He gathered his army and rode hard to Sicyon, meeting the rest of his army there.

His spies still hadn't sent any information about the Patrasian army so he wasn't sure where it was stationed but decided that Laurent's informant was probably right. Taking advantage of Damen's knowledge of both Delfeur and the hills boarding it, they crossed the Patrasian border just south of Acquitart.

There, Damen took a group of about 100 men to spot the enemy. Sure enough, he found them camping at the foot of the hills. They probably knew by now that the Akielon army had crossed the Veretian border and were obviously preparing for battle. He was surprised to see a group of Bandars among the Patrasian army. They were easy to spot, tall men with hair so blond it was almost white.

Damen and his men silently went back to his army. Usually, he would have sent a herald to warn the enemy of the attack. However, the fact that Patras had agreed to such a despicable move against Akielos made him furious. His anger was doubled by his worry about Laurent, of which he had no news. Patras didn't deserve a fair warning and Damen needed to end the battle as quickly as possible, so he motioned for his army to move forward silently.

It worked perfectly. The Patrasians were taken totally by surprise. While they had planned to find only minor resistance, with most of the Akielon army away, they found themselves victims of an ambush in their own country. The fight was brief, to Damen's satisfaction. He would have enjoyed walking into Bazal and humiliate Torgeir, the treacherous Patrasian King, who was not even among his men, but Laurent was far more important. 

He left half of his army to guard the prisoners and make sure his country stayed safe and rode North where they had to make a stop for the night at Acquitart. It was a good thing that Arnoul, the caretaker there, knew and trusted Damen. Not only were the Akielons immediately allowed in the fortress, they could take what they needed in food and warm clothes. The next days, they rode as fast as they could along the hills until they arrived in Varenne. There, Damen decided to ride through the hills, hoping to surprise the Bandars as he had surprised the Patrasians. There was no news of the Veretian army.

One morning, they woke up to a new scenery. It had snowed during the night and the whole landscape was a blinding white. None of them had ever seen snow and in other circumstances, would have enjoyed it. But again there was no time. They left hurriedly and after a few hours finally discovered traces left by a large army. Then there was hope, thought Damen. The Bandars were just ahead of them and if Laurent was on the other side, they could trap the Bandars between them. The Akielons urged forwards.

Suddenly, the view was not obscured by more hills. They had a clear view of the plain below. There stood the Veretian army. And fronting them, the Bandars, obviously at least twice as many. There were not 10.000 of them, there were 15.000.

The Akielons would be too late. Going down the last hill would take them at least an hour. Damen could only hope that the Veretian army would hold on long enough for help to come, but it was unlikely. Damen watched, horrified, the Bandars pushing their horses full gallop, yelling their battle cry.

From his vantage point, Damen could clearly see Laurent's armor in the first line, surrounded by his own army, his banner held uptight by a horseman behind him. The Veretians remained still, watching the enemy getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, Laurent lift his arm and immediately, all the Veretians turned theirs horses back and rode away. Seeing this, a cry of victory came from the Bandars who kept galloping after them. The Veretians were fleeing!

Damen and his men were stunned by the sight. Were the Veretians such cowards that they wouldn't even try to fight? Even Laurent's grey horse could be seen running at the back of his army, Laurent's crouched posture clearly showing that he was pushing his horse at full speed.

Then, again, Laurent lifted his arm.

Immediately, soldiers dressed in white appeared out of nowhere and lifted large white drapes covered in snow, revealing a dozen small catapults, already loaded with heavy cannonballs. The soldiers released them and the cannonballs flew in the air before landing right in front of the first line of the Bandar riders.

Damen didn't understand immediately what was happening. The Bandar riders just seemed to disappear in the ground. More cannonballs flew and it seemed like the earth was collapsing. The Bandars were shouting, even in the distance Damen could hear them, the sound enhanced by the horses terrified neighs.

Ice. Damen suddenly realized. The snow had covered it, but the Bandars had been led upon a frozen lake and the cannonballs had broken the ice. The Bandars were sinking in the frozen water, too heavy with their armors and weapons to manage to swim, the cannonballs continuing to break large pieces of ice. It was the most terrifying sight Damen had ever seen.

Damen looked for Laurent. Only then did he realize that the Veretian cavalry, once safely on the ground, had not slowed down but parted in two perfect formations, each one running back along the lake. Each Veretian group reached the Bandar riders that had not yet stepped on the lake and stood in a confused group, the ones at the front trying to avoid getting pushed on the lake by the back ones.

The fight that ensued was brief. Even if the two armies were now even in numbers, the Bandars, who in a matter of minutes, had gone from pursuing the fleeing Veretians to watching their own army drown in front of them, were now completely disorganized and unprepared to being attacked at two angles. Those who tried to turn back then discovered the Akielon army in the hills and fear turned to panic. In an incredible turn of events, Bandars were fleeing in the only direction left, north to the Great Northern Steps.

The Akielon men stood watching in a disturbing silence made partly of admiration and partly of horror. None of them would ever have ever thought of such an evil plan; that was not the way they had been taught to fight. It was not honorable. 

“Shit” said Nikandros, at Damen's right.

“Never piss him off” said Makedon at Damen's left.


	4. Chapter 4

Damen was feeling uncomfortable. He was lying on his back, a soft mattress under him, but his head hurt, he was hot and thirsty, his limbs heavy.

Also, someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name insistently. Through his daze, Damen was aware that this had been going on for a while, that at some point he had turned away to drift back into slumber, but that both the shaking and the voice had just gotten stronger. Only then did he recognize the voice.

“Nik, enough”.

“Damianos, it's past noon, wake up!”. 

Damen sighed heavily and tentatively opened his eyes. The sunlight was pouring in, the curtains on the large windows having been pulled open. He realized his face and hair was wet, as if someone had poured water on him.

“Try to sit up”. 

Even through his foggy mind, Damen noticed an edge to Nikandros' voice. He turned to look at his friend and was surprised by his stern face.

“Nik, why are you here?” He was surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounded.

“I'm here to bring you back to your palace. Can you stand?”

Damen groaned. “In a moment.”

“We don't have time, Damen. My boat is waiting for us, you can rest during the journey back, but we must leave now.”

Damen peered at Nikandros through his eyelashes. The light was still hurting his eyes.

“No. I want to bathe first, then we'll have lunch. We'll leave afterwards.”

“You can wash and eat on the boat. Let's go. Now.”

Damen was getting annoyed.

“What's the matter with you? I've already been away for a few days, surely a few more hours won't make any difference.”

Nikandros looked at him worriedly.

“A few days? Damen, you've been gone for 14 days.”

If Damen hadn't felt so tired, he would have laughed. But Nikandros' both severe and worried expression told him he was serious. 14 days. How could he have been gone for so long without realizing it ?

“Drugs” he muttered.

“Most probably, yes, judging by how long it took me to wake you up. Damen, we must really go. This place is not safe and I don't have that many men with me. Come on.”

Nikandros pulled at Damen's shoulders, forcing him to sit up, then pushed on his legs until his feet were on the ground. Damen's mind was still hazy but he didn't resist. Nikandros handed him a glass of water and Damen drank it with gratitude. As soon as he was finished, Nikandros pulled until Damen was standing and helped him dress. Then, with one hand behind his back Nikandros directed him towards the door.

“This way, it's only a short walk to the port and my boat.”

The walk probably was short but seemed never-ending to Damen. He couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. He was aware of being surrounded by soldiers wearing Makedon's insigne but didn't question Nikandros. Even in his daze, he could feel how tense Nikandros was, even though he had no idea why. Unless Nikandros was just angry at Damen for leaving his duties. The thought irritated Damen. Even if he had never intended to be away for so long, he seldom took any vacation, there was always so much work to do. And Akielos was at peace, there was stability in all the kingdom, his 14 days of leave couldn't have had any impact.

As soon as Damen boarded the ship, the gangway was removed and minutes later, they were sailing away. There was a nice breeze and Damen stood on the deck, leaning on the railway, his eyes closed, feeling his mind getting clearer.

After a while, Nikandros was back at his side.

“Let's go to my cabin, I've had a bath prepared for you. Believe me, you need it.”

Damen smiled and followed him. “I know. I hope you have a meal ready too, I'm famished. And then you'll explain to me why you're here. Did Laurent sent you?”

At the mention of Laurent, Nikandros's face turned dark.

“No, King Laurent did not send me. There is much to tell, Damen. But first, get that stench off you. There are clean clothes on the bed. You'll have to wash yourself, there's no slave or servant here to do it for you. Join me on the back deck when you're ready, I'll have a table there set for lunch.” 

After those words Nikandros turned and walked out quickly.

Damen was only to happy to oblige. Even he could smell how much he stank. He undressed quickly and entered with a pleased sigh the warm and scented water. He felt totally relaxed but not as tired as he was before. He tried to recall what he could of the previous days. Why had he left Ios? Oh right...

Laurent had been pressing on the slavery issue for a while now. Damen knew how much Laurent was opposed to it. He had spent a fortune of his own money in the last years buying as many Veretians slaves as he could. They were mostly young people, children of Delfeur taken as slaves when their parents couldn't pay a ransom for them.

It was a discussion they had many times over the years. Laurent refused to admit slavery was anything but inhumane, while Damen considered that as long as the slaves were well treated, it was an honorable way of living.

But now, ten years after the events that had brought both of them on their thrones, Laurent refused to postpone the issue anymore. 

“It's more than just a question of morality, Damen. The union, we're both working so hard to establish, will not outlive us if our people do not benefit from it. We must have trade based on free labor for fair competition of goods and services. Only then will trade prosper between both our countrymen. I believe living conditions will improve. What we'll save on military expenses can be used on roads and irrigation, schools, hospitals, and many more. We cannot have fair trade when you can produce at a lower price because you do not pay your workers.”

Damen reluctantly admitted Laurent was right, as he usually was. 

So the issue was put on the agenda on the next bi-annual joint meeting at Marlas. The debates had been difficult, to say the least. The Veretians did not hide their scorn towards the Akielon custom, and the Akielons refused to give up what they considered a fundamental part of their society. Finally, it was agreed that the Akielon council would have to take the necessary measures to put an end to slave trade over a period of six months. The issue of freeing the current slaves would have to be dealt with in the future.

Both Damen and Laurent had ridden back to Ios with the Joint Council decision signed. They were met there by a very determined opposition.

All the major slave owners (mostly owners of large agricultural properties) and traders had traveled to Ios and were pressuring the council members to refuse to enforce the slavery ban. The council was meeting daily, the talks were exhausting. Damen was getting more and more frustrated every day, more so because he didn't really disagree with the people he was supposed to fight.

Damen had been born and raised in a society of slaves. He had never tolerated abuse towards them and considered that it was a fair trade. Slaves were treated well, were being taken care of when they were sick or too old to work. It was hard for him to fully understand Laurent's passionate hatred of a millenarian tradition.

One afternoon, after a particularly unpleasant session with the Council, as they were back in their chambers, he tried to get Laurent to back down a little. Maybe they could limit the number of slaves and pay them some minimal wages? They would be more like pets then.

Laurent had not appreciated the idea. Soon, the discussion turned into a furious argument; they both knew they were going to say things they would regret but neither could stop.

“Slaves in Akielos are not treated cruelly!” had yelled Damen. “No-one would ever do to a slave half of what you did to me in Arles!”

Laurent had gone deadly pale to this. Realizing what he had said, Damen was already going to apologize when Laurent hit back, his voice dangerously calm.

“I forgot how honorable you are. Raping slaves ever since you turned 14. You really think you're so different from my uncle?”

Damen stood petrified. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then, without a word, Damen turned and walked out.

He needed to get drunk and not think anymore; there were already people gathered in the banquet hall, eating, drinking, dancing. Damen sat at the table of Mimithos, the kyroi of Ios, and immediately drank 4 goblets of wine. He could still feel his furor, so he kept on drinking. After a while, he took notice of the pretty slave that was pouring him the wine. She had brown hair that came down to her lower back, and was pleasantly plump. He caressed her arm and she smiled at him, keeping her eyes lowered. 

He lifted his hand to her face and she opened her mouth, taking his index finger between her lips. Damen suddenly felt burning desire for this woman, all thoughts of Laurent pushed as far deep in his mind as he could. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. He didn't notice that everyone in the room was watching them. He stood abruptly and dragged her by the hand to the closest room.

The sex was quick and left Damen strangely unsatisfied. He left the room, and walked back into the banquet hall, needing more drink. The slave followed him and poured in more glasses that he drowned down easily. A group of young men and women seated at the table were laughing and soon stood up.

“Leaving already?” asked Damen.

“Exalted, we're headed to the island of Lotos, a party is set up there for my birthday.” answered one young man. He hesitated before adding “Would you care to join us? The ship we're sailing on is quite comfortable and it's not a long journey. You could be back in 2 or 3 days.”

Damen contemplated his empty goblet for a few seconds.

“That seems like an excellent idea”.

Damen didn't have much memories of what had happened next. There had been a short and joyful journey by sea, and then lots of festivities. Lotos was a small island south of Akielos, renowned for his houses of pleasures. 

Damen knew that he had sex. Lots and lots of sex. With many partners, even if he couldn't remember clearly a single face. He was pretty sure that all of his partners were females. He had images of women, smiling at him, kissing him, licking him...Images of different kind of women came to his mind, curvy, lean, tall, tiny, brunets, blonds,...and sounds of laughter, whispers, moans....

Damen was eager to talk to Nikandros now. He could only guess why his friend was so gloom. Laurent had left, of course. There was no way he would have waited 14 days for Damen to come back. Did Laurent know he had sex with the slave before leaving ? What a stupid question...Of course he knew. Laurent always knew everything. Damen sighed. Laurent was probably furious. And pained.

Damen dried himself quickly, dressed and went out. He found Nikandros seated at the table he had set at the far end of the boat, where they could talk without fear of anyone hearing them. Damen took his seat across from him. He took a deep breath before asking.

“Just tell me. Laurent left ?”

Nikandros shook his head. “No, he's still at the palace. But eat now, we won't reach Ios until tomorrow morning, there's plenty of time to talk”.

Relief came over Damen. Laurent hadn't left. He was probably mad with anger but still, he was waiting for Damen to come back. Damen would have some serious grovelling to do but he knew he could fix this. He would explain to Laurent how hurt he had been by his words, that the slave had just been a way to release some of his anger. Then he would tell him that he had never intended to leave for more than 2 or 3 days, but that drugs had made him lose sense of time. Nikandros could be called as witness if necessary.

Then Damen would ask for Laurent's forgiveness, he would probably be down on his knees by then. But Laurent would forgive him. Maybe not on the first day, but Damen was ready to wait and to be sincerely apologetic and repentant. What they had together was too valuable for both of them to loose.

Those thoughts kept Damen's mind occupied during the meal, thinking of the words he would first say to Laurent, readying himself for Laurent's cold anger that was sure to wait for him. Soon enough, they were eating desserts and finally, the table was cleared. Nikandros seemed tense, so Damen decided to help him.

“Just tell me how angry he is.” 

“I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him; but he's in trouble. That's why we need to arrive as soon as possible.”

Damen tensed.

“Trouble? What kind of trouble? ”

“I'll tell you what I know, just remember I wasn't there. But rumors and a letter Pallas wrote me were alarming enough for me to sail immediately to Lotos. Here's the letter. Do you want to read it or do you want me to recount it to you?”

Damen considered the 3 sheets of paper that Nikandros was holding.

“Tell me.”

“As you wish. The first part I suppose you remember, anyway. It's about the circumstances in which you left : the loud fight you two had ; the sex you had afterwards with a slave. By the way, Damen, that's something you hadn't done in years ; you certainly chose your timing.”

Damen rubbed his face.

“I wasn't thinking clearly.”

“I hope so.”

Nikandros paused and stared coldly at Damen.

“You know that I never thought King Laurent was the right partner for you. I still don't. But he's more than worthy of your respect. For you to bed a slave while the palace's full of hostile nobles that hate him for the slavery issue, that was most uncalled for.” 

Nikandros paused again and looked away, anger clear on his face. Damen was starting to understand that things might be much worst than he first thought.

“Everybody knows about the slave?”

“Of course they know! From what I was told, you weren't exactly discreet about it. And then, then...you just disappeared. You were last seen boarding a ship with four of your guards. A few days later, sailing merchants passing in Ios spread word that you were having the time of your life at Lotos.”

Nikandros paused and looked sternly at Damen.

“ You can guess how the news was received in the palace. King Laurent's enemies were gloating that you finally had enough of your Veretian snake. Pallas witnessed on more than one occasion innuendos made in his presence about your sex exploits with every good-looking female slave on that island. I doubt it must have been very pleasant for him.”

Damen was livid. 

“I'll jail them. Every single one of them that dared to lack respect to Laurent. And as soon as we land, I'll order the end of slavery in Akielos.”

“I'm not sure you'll be in position to do that.”

“What do you mean, Nikandros ?”

Nikandros leaned over the table, his eyes deadly serious.

“10 days ago, King Laurent was in the gardens, when a group of young noblemen approached him. You know Chrysippus?”.

Damen nodded. Chrysippus was the son of the most important slave merchants in both Akielos and Patras. Many of the palace slaves had been bought from him. Not surprisingly, his family was putting a lot of effort to feed opposition to the slavery ban and father and son were both staying at Ios to influence the council's discussions.

Nikandros continued with an obvious effort.

“Chrysippus asked King Laurent who had been the best fuck: his brother or his uncle”.

Everything went blank. Damen was only aware of feeling incredibly hot, as if his head was burning. When his vision came back, Nikandros was still looking carefully at him. After a moment, he shifted his eyes.

“It is true then.” he whispered.

“Tell me he is dead. Tell me Laurent killed him on the spot.” asked Damen, his voice raspy.

“He didn't have time to. Lazar and Pallas were both with King Laurent at the time. Before either of them could move, that young female slave that always follows the King jumped on Chrysippus and put a dagger through his throat.”

“Aliette. Her name is Aliette and she is no longer a slave.”

“Nonetheless, she was one. You know how it is for former slaves. She is not even allowed to carry a weapon, let alone use it against an Akielon. All Chrysippus friends went crazy, they tried to grab her and would have killed her. It's a good thing Lazar and Pallas were both on duty, a bunch of pampered youths was no match for them. Nobody was hurt. Then the rest of King Laurent personal guards as well as the palace guards came running. King Laurent ordered the latest to carry Chrysippus' body back to his family and to arrest his friends.”

Damen rubbed his face, both relieved and angry. This was all his fault. He should never have left Laurent.

“ There's more, Damen.”

Damen looked up sharply.

“King Laurent is no fool. He knew the girl had to leave Akielos immediately for her safety, so as soon as the palace guards left with the prisoners, he rushed her and his guards to the port to put her on the first ship to Vere. It almost worked. Unfortunately, someone at the palace had ran to tell Mimithos what had happened in the gardens. You know how Mimithos feels about slavery. It must not have been hard for him to find out where a group of Veretians had gone. Pallas said Aliette was just about to board when they were surrounded by armed horsemen leaded by Mimithos. Everybody drew their swords.” 

Nikandros noticed then that Damen had stopped breathing.

“Damen, he is fine, don't underestimate him. He told Mimithos that the girl had rightfully punished a man that had insulted him. Mimithos is not very bright but he is stubborn as a mule. He couldn't argue back so he said he would wait your decision but that in the meantime the girl was to stay at the palace. He gave his word that she would be kept safe there. King Laurent probably didn't want to have his guards in a sword fight with Akielon soldiers so he agreed and they all went back to the palace. Since then, he carefully kept her locked in his quarters.”

Damen understood now why Laurent was still at Ios. Laurent, fiercely loyal to his people, was not about to let anyone touch Aliette but his options were limited. He could have left without her but he probably didn't trust Mimithos's promise to keep her alive. And forcing his way out with her could have dire consequences. 

“The situation is explosive. King Laurent is trying to prevent a major diplomatic incident but he can't help the rumors. Even before Pallas' letter reached me, there were talks that he was held prisoner at Ios. Half of the Veretians council members have left Marlas and rode to Vere to report this to the Court. I know that a Veretian delegation will arrive soon at Ios to ascertain the situation.”

Damen sat back, distraught.

“I can't believe this. I've only been away for 14 days.”

“I know. And frankly, I don't know how you can settle this mess. Even the commoners are getting agitated. There are disputes every day in public places, between those who say King Laurent must hand the girl over and those who stand by him. Many haven't forgotten how he helped Akielos during the drought. Makedon is one of those. His army is ready to march on Ios to get him out.”

Nikandros paused and watched Damen. “ You understand now why you have to get there fast. Your kingdom is on the verge of both a civil war and a war with Vere.”


End file.
